Beauty and Madness
by MidoriTenshiSakura
Summary: Pure melancholy stuff about...guess who? A songfic.


Author's Notes:  
*Curtain opens*  
Here I am again Minna-san!!! This is my second fanfic. Another songfic. This came out while I was playing the CD of my sister called "Love Train". I just did this within a day! *MidoriTenshiSakura grins widely* The title of the song is the title of the fic. It's, my first ever solo oneshot fic featuring them [guess who?]. Okay? I know this sucks, but please, Read and Review! Domo arigato gusaimas!   
*MidoriTenshiSakura curtsies.*  
  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~  
  
Disclaimer: Here I go again... I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Period.  
  
  
  
  
  
Beauty And Madness...  
  
The midnight breeze made the plum blossoms sway slightly, some falling off. He made his way to the moonlit park. Penguin Park. The park where he used to play in. The park where he used to meet his friends. The park where he used to play with the Clow Cards. The park where he helped his friend alter the cards. The Penguin Park... where he always met up with his love. HIS love, who never knew of his feelings.   
  
Or so he knew...  
  
He sat on the bench, wearing his brown overall coat for gust protection. His hair fell boyishly on his sapphire eyes, the cold crisp wind touching his cheek as he fidgeted with his gloves.  
  
Over there  
Just beneath the moon  
There's a man  
With a burden to keep  
Now sleep will fall  
Wash out rags   
And paper bags, homes   
And lives passing by  
  
He felt like he was trapped inside a shell. Void of all freedom. Freedom to do things a normal teenager can do. His knowledge of a hundred years locked him up to himself. Nobody knew of this loneliness he experinces.  
  
Nobody... Except her.  
  
Who will see   
The beauty in your life?  
And who will be there  
To hear you when you call?  
Who will see  
The madness in your life?  
And who will be there  
To catch you if you fall?  
  
She was the exact opposite of him. She's carefree, cheerful and kind. And he was a mere reincarnation, restrained from doing his own decisions, fearing it might make things worse. She has everything a girl could ask for- an almost non-existent but caring mother, faithful bodyguards, all the toys of her Oka-san's company, her own movie room, a collection of videotapes and costumes, beauty and brains combined and an angelic voice. And don't forget the best friends one could ask for. She loved her bestfriend so much that she devoted all her time assisting her, taping her, making costumes for her and finding a match for her. Although her friend is now happy with her little wolf, she forced herself to be happy albeit she loves her more than a friend. According to her: "Sakura-chan's happiness is my happiness." And he wished the same too. "Her happiness is my hapiness." The thought of his unrequited love for this girl brought sharp needles to his heart, bleeding endlessly. He planned on telling her his feelings. His feelings that he kept for so long.   
  
And that evening he just did it.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"Hmm?" she looked up to him with her amethyst orbs.  
  
He saw loneliness, longing, guilt and-love?- reflected in those pools.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She was taken aback. She looked down, her lips quivered. A guilty silence hung over them. Then he left, not seeing that she looked up again, stood, opened her mouth but nothing came out. And she followed him with her gaze.  
  
The event that evening is still fresh in his mind. Now, just with those three words, he ruined their seven years of friendship because of his seven years of admiration, which eventually turned to love. All that is left now are just memories.   
  
Memories.  
  
Memories of their good times together.   
  
Memories of how she broke down and cried on his shoulders and snuggled up to his chest.   
  
Memories of how she worked her way to his heart.  
  
He ran his hands through his midnight blue hair and put his head in his hands.   
  
'Midnight. A sign of loneliness. Makes you feel in solitude.' he said to himself.   
  
Just then he heard some footsteps drop dead in front of him. He looked up.  
  
"Kombanwa... or should I say Ohayo gusaimas, Hiiragizawa-kun."   
  
She was shocked to see a tear-streaked face of Eriol look up to her.   
  
"Daijobu desu ka?"   
  
He remained silent.  
  
Tomoyo sat down beside him. She removed his spectacles and brushed the tears using the back of her hand.  
  
Now dreams run wild  
As lovers find their way  
Through the night  
Not a care in the world  
And over there  
All the twinkling of the lights  
Harbour lights  
Say goodnight one more time  
  
Now he's done it. The most dreadful thing he never wanted to do: CRY. The worst thing is, he broke down in front of HER. Of all people... It would have been better if it was Ruby Moon or Spinel Sun, but-DAIDOUJI TOMOYO? What wolud she think of him? Hiiragizawa Eriol, the Half Reincarnation of the most powerful sorcerer in the world, crying like a baby? He looked up to the ebony coated sky and saw falling blossoms from the plum tree. Then he saw the streetlight.   
  
The white streetlight.  
  
How he wished he is the light of her life.  
  
Who will see  
The beauty in your eyes?   
And who will be there  
To hear you when you call?  
Who will see  
The madness in your life?  
And who will be there  
To catch you if you fall?  
  
"Eriol-kun, look at me."  
  
He just stared off to space.  
  
She cupped his face with her two hands nd turned it to her direction.  
  
"Eriol-kun..."  
  
She ran her hands through his soft hair. and she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his.   
  
"I...Love...You...Too..." she said in between the kiss.  
  
Eriol was still processing the turn out of the events before he realized she was kissing him.  
  
That's it. He found the answer to his longtime quest for answers.  
  
He found the person who understands him inside-out.  
  
And she's in his arms right now.  
  
She's the girl with the golden voice.  
  
She's the videocam girl.  
  
She's Sakura-chan's bestfriend.  
  
She's the Daidouji girl.  
  
She's Daidouji Tomoyo...  
  
...the answer to his questions.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1. About the song. It is a sentimental song entitled "Beauty and Madness" by Fra Lippo Lippi. I just thought it would fit them. Am I right?  
  
2. About the grammar. I know I'm not perfect so please bear with the wrong grammar and spelling. Gomen, gomen.   
  
3. About the plum blossoms falling. I just thought it would be a good background. Hehehe. Letting go.  
  
4. About the story. Please review! Flames accepted! If you want e-mail me at green_angelsakura@yahoo.com.  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~  
*MidoriTenshiSakura walks out of stage*  
*Curtain closes* 


End file.
